Dear Kris
by Syru Z
Summary: Kris keeps getting letters from a "secret admirer". Who could it be?
1. December 17th

Night surrounded the skies of Johto. Near tiny Cherrygrove City, Kris took shelter under a tree next to the sweet flowers. All the running around and training had tired her out. This would be a special treat for her and her Chikorita, as they loved the aroma of flowers in the morning. Even after stopping by the Pokemon Center (for the twentieth time), the whole team was worn out. At least her team was equal in level and strength- they would beat the first gym leader in no time!

She drifted off to sleep, and not only did she wake up to a pleasant smell, but an excited Chikorita. The Pokemon kept prodding her, muffling its cry. In its mouth was a letter. Kris took the letter and read it to herself.

_Dear Kris,_

_The minute I saw you, I knew something about you was special. When you battled, I was blown away. You're a girl that fights for herself; I like that. I know you only started your journey days ago, but I can already see some potential in you._  
_Who am I, you might ask? I guess you can call me your secret admirer. I know it's strange, but I do admire you already. I am, however, too shy to approach, so I simply watch from afar. (Hopefully that didn't sound too creepy. It's not like I'm stalking you.)_  
_Agh, sorry, I should stop._

_-Secret Admirer_

Secret Admirer? Who in the world could that be? She's not that famous yet. Kris glanced back at Chikorita, who only tilted its head in confusion. Apparently the letter had been delivered when everyone was asleep. _Well_, she thought, re-reading the letter, _this "secret admirer" does sound like a cute person. Maybe he/she will manage the courage to reveal his/herself one day._


	2. December 21st

After defeating Falkner, Kris rewarded herself by doing a bit of shopping in lively Violet City. She needed to give a special treat to her Mareep, who was now a Flaafy. From what she's noticed, Flaafy likes sour food, probably because of the tiny shock that sparks in your mouth (no pun intended). She served a special bowl to the winner and more food to those who supported it. She now had so many Pokemon that she needed to put a few away in the PC. She didn't want to, but maybe they needed a break from training.

Once they had their fill, Kris bought herself a jacket and baggy pants since the temperature dropped and it was going to snow later on. It was close to sundown, but her Pokegear said it was only in the middle of afternoon. If that were the case, she could get to the next gym before night time. She was a lot more energized now that she had more Pokemon. She trained the newer ones to get as strong as the older ones, and on the way down to Route 32 onto Union Cave, she only caught more.

At the end of Union Cave, her Rattata twitched its whiskers and scurried over to a rock. A letter was tied around it. Kris pulled the string loose and read the letter: another from the secret admirer, short but sweet.

_Dear Kris,_

_I hear you beat the first gym leader already. To be honest he was weak. It does get harder, but I know you can do it. Don't let anything stop you from fulfilling your dreams. One day you may be stronger than me. Everyone will know and love you because of how strong you'll become. I'm actually a little jealous, haha._  
_Wish you luck._

_-Secret Admirer_

Though, one thing was odd: how did he/she know Kris beat the gym already? Is he/she ahead of her? Maybe she could meet him/her in Azalea Town!

When she stepped outside, there was a drastic change in weather: normally it rains since Azalea's close to the water, but now it's snowing! She's so glad she got her winter clothes now. Johto doesn't get as cold as other places might, but Kris hates the cold. Since it's snowing now she might as well give her Pokemon another treat by playing in the snow. Not now, though; it just started and not even an inch was building up.

With a new found spirit, Kris headed towards Azalea Town in hopes of meeting her admirer- only to meet up with Team Rocket.


End file.
